The Doctor's Angel
by kikigirl1482
Summary: After the events of Midnight, Donna takes care of a traumatized Doctor.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who, BBC does.

Title: The Doctor's Angel

Rated: M

Category: hurt/comfort/romance

Summary: Following the events of Midnight, Donna takes care of a traumatized Doctor.

...

Donna lay snuggled up against the doctor in the large comfy bed in her hotel room. He had got back from that horrid trip just over two hours ago.

When Donna had held him in her arms when he had disembarked the ill-fated shuttle, he had clung to her tightly. She had felt his body tremble slightly against hers.

They had discussed it a bit, but he didn't talk much. So very uncharacteristic for the Doctor. He usually was babbling endlessly at her in his chipper voice. That chipper voice that made her heart sing.

He had told her he didn't want to head back to the Tardis but rather felt so exhausted he just wanted to fall asleep in his room.

They had walked down the hallway towards their rooms, his hand gripping hers tightly. His hands felt so clammy in hers.

"Well, here we are," Donna whispered. He released her hand, letting his arm drop to his side and just stood there silently.

He stared at the ground, not speaking.

"Doctor?" Donna looked into his eyes.

He was still so quiet; Donna felt worry flow through her.

"Oh Doctor, you poor thing," she whispered softly. She reached her arm out and stroked his cheek.

Suddenly he pulled her into a fierce hug, embracing her tightly as his arms circled around her body and pressed her up against his chest. Donna gasped in surprise, but then relaxed into his body and held him tightly, her hands caressing through his hair.

"Donna, please...don't leave me," he murmured.

"No, never, never, you know I'd never do that," she assured him, turning her head to the side and kissing his cheek softly.

"I love you so much," he gasped into her hair. "I could never forgive myself if you got hurt. What if you were on that shuttle with me, what if I got you hurt...or if-"

"Shh….shh…Doctor, it's alright." She soothed. "I'm okay. I wasn't meant to be on that shuttle. If I was, I know you would have kept me safe. " She rubbed his back lovingly.

"I love you too Doctor, so much. "

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed his forehead.

"Come on, come to my bed, its comfy. I going to lay down with you and hold you."

The Doctor nodded and followed her into her room. He felt a huge sense of relief as Donna shut and locked the door behind him.

"Lay down sweetheart, I'll make everything very relaxing for you. "

Donna pulled back the sheets, carefully removing his shoes. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back gently against the mattress. His eyes closed and a look of peace washed over his face.

Donna felt a release at seeing him looking better already. She carefully pulled the white covers over him up to his chin, taking delight in lovingly tucking him in.

She walked over to the dresser and grabbed his sonic screwdriver, then dimmed the lights and lit several candles around the room. Then she switched on a music box that automatically picked up on your mood and played the music of your desire.

The Doctor felt himself sigh as gentle musical notes floated through the air.

Donna then changed into a pair of white cotton pajamas and snuggled up behind him. He turned around briefly so he could kiss her, then settled back down on the pillows.

Donna slipped her arms around his skinny waist and kissed him on the jaw. She started to whisper soothingly in his ear.

"Everything's okay now. You're safe and I'm safe. I'm here with you and you know how much I love you, and I know that you love me."

She ran her fingers through his hair and held him tighter.

The Doctor felt warmth and bliss run through his body. He lavished being so near to her. He loved the feel of her soft curves against his body, pressing into his back. He felt so safe. She may not be as strong as him, but right now she was a guardian angel keeping his emotional and physical well being stable and wonderful.

"I'm not going anywhere," She whispered tenderly. She pressed her lips against the back of the Doctors neck, letting them linger there for a moment, then kissed her way up to his ear.

An electric shiver surged up the Doctor's back, sudden passion and desire slowly building. His body suddenly arched back against hers and a low groan escaped from his throat.

He felt embarrassment flush over him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I wouldn't be kissing you like that if I didn't mean it, if I didn't want it."

"No, no, Donna…no. I'm not sorry…I'm so not sorry. Oh God, Donna, I want you," he panted.

He flipped around and pressed his body against hers, cupping her face tenderly in his hands. He looked tenderly into her clear blue eyes and brushed his lips against hers.

She slid her arms around his neck, returning his kiss and moaning as their kiss grew stronger and more urgent. "Doctor…I want you too."

"Make-love to me doctor," she gasped, pulling at his clothes. The Doctor leaned back and stripped off his jacket and shirt, tossing it to the floor.

He slowly began unbuttoning her cotton top, placing a kiss on her bare skin as more and more flesh was revealed.

Donna arched her back, gasping and moaning, a mounting desire and arousal taking over her body.

"Ripp-it!" She cried. "Just ripp it off!" She gasped.

He understood at once and smiled at her before snapping her shirt open and pulling it off her. He liked to be gentle and delicate, but he liked her spice.

He started down at her, overcome by her beauty. "Oh Donna, you're so beautiful," he whispered, lying back down on top of her, his lips meeting hers again.

He caressed her body and placed gentle kisses all down her body. Donna savored the feel of his bare skin against hers. She slipped her arms around him and smoothed her hands over his soft skin.

"I never knew you had such soft skin."

He smiled at her, trailing kissing down her check. She turned her head to the side and gasped as his lips caressed throat and made their way to her ears.

Her hands played at the buckle on his belt and slowly pulled off his pants, followed by his boxers. She followed suit, removing her bottoms and panties.

She moaned, feeling him against her thighs. "Doctor…please."

"I want you in me."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

She moaned as he entered her and they moved together in a rhythmic motion. Their hands roamed over each other, and it was like their bodies were meant to be together, like two pieces of a puzzle had come together.

The Doctor grunted, thrusting against her passionately but gently. Donna's pelvis arched up in response, moving with him, their movements becoming more urgent and rapid.

He let out a low growl as his eyes half-closed as he neared his climax. Donna was quickly reaching her climax as well.

Her nails dug into his back as she reached hers while she felt the Doctor's own amazing release.

He collapsed back on top of her, remaining inside her warmth for a moment.

"That was wonderful," Donna breathed.

The Doctor smiled and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "You are so precious to me my darling." He kissed her forehead then slowly pulled out of her and rolled onto his back.

She rested her head against his chest and smoothed her hand over his chest, playing with the delicate hairs. She pressed her lips against his shoulder and inhaled his scent.

The Doctor pulled her close and kissed her again on the top of her head. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Donna closed her eyes, lolling herself to sleep with the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

"Night Donna."

"Night Doctor."

Donna hand slipped into his. Soon she was asleep, and glad that she could help the Doctor and take care of and protect him for once.

End

Hope you like, reviews are most welcome!


End file.
